


The Office (The Creatures Fanfiction)

by Dinglemyrhombus



Category: The Creature Hub, The Creatures, The Creatures Office
Genre: M/M, Office, Slow Story so Be Patient, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinglemyrhombus/pseuds/Dinglemyrhombus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus' pov.</p><p>This a terribly written fanfiction where everyone goes and meet each other through working in the office together. There will be smut and it will be terrible smut. (The ships that are ABSOLUTELY be in here are jeamus, immortalfox, zeroyalvikingism and maybe kootramexican and SCMAnex. Read the first prologue for more info.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Seamus) A Start of a New Day (Page 1) (Chapter 1)

Seamus' Perspective:

When Seamus had a call from Machinima, he knew that it was important. But what he didn't know was that he will be part of something that would- well, change his perspective on certain things. The call that woke him up at 7 o' clock in the morning was not only about how he'll be part of a group of YouTubers, but he would meet new friends.

And boy, wouldn't that be fun.

He knew obviously by the reply he gave would change his popularity, get more money from Machinima and get to goof off with other youtubers who had the exact same idea. Which is good and all but was that really all important to him?

Hell yes.

He got out of bed while the big ball of fur was lying next to him on the bed, purring against him. Meowgi the cat, was ACTUALLY asleep. It’s surprising that you didn’t see her actually scratched on the door, or try to tap on the window, or that time when she just landed right on your face to sleep when you jumped up and she scratched your fucking face off leaving scars for weeks on end trying to not have face cams in videos at all which also resulted on trying to not go outside at all like a normal person. Nope. Not at all.

While stroking her furry back, resulted her purring more, a small ding comes from the phone again. He sees the words perfectly with the rub on his eyes without needing to unlock his phone.

It’s Ashley.

Ashely and Seamus used to date for eight months. Until they realised it just wasn’t working out for both of them and it resulted in both having one night stand with other people from bars. However they are both very good friends which always try and help out when they can with youtube channels AND real life problems. You can even say they are best friends.

“Hey I heard the news from the peeps in Machinima just now. Congratulations! :D” Ashhbearr 7:06AM  
“Thanks. Glad to know someone’s happy.” SSohPKC 7:06AM  
“Idek if that’s sarcastic or not. What’s up? Did Meowgi poop in you slippers again? Ashhbearr 7:07AM  
“No that’s not it. She’s potty trained now so it’s fine. I have to move out and shit so I can live near the office.” SSohPKC 7:08AM  
“Well that’s not so bad Seamus. You’re just going to move out that’s all and what do have to lose? It’s in Colorado and you have so much fun when your with the guys!” Ashhbearr 7:09AM  
“Easy for you to say.” SSohPKC 7:09AM  
“Wait you already met them? What they're like?” SSohPKC 7:09AM  
“It’s more of second-hand research. They seem like good people plus they’re pretty cutee ;D” Ashhbearr 7:10AM  
“Ahh yes while I move out of my house and leave everything here but hey guess what? They probably all gay and not want to keep things professional. That's truly encouraging.” SSohPKC 7:10AM  
“Okay jeez Seamus I was only joking. But I wasn’t lying. They’re all pretty attractive from all the people that are going to join in.” Ashhbearr 7:11AM  
“Okay before you name all of them and start sending pictures I’m going to get breakfast and think about my life choices.” SSohPKC 7:11AM  
“http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120303194131/youtube/images/0/05/592px-ImagesCAS9MULT.jpg ;DD” Ashhbearr 7:12AM

……

God damn it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

By the very next day, Seamus had already got dressed, open the door from his new apartment and turn the car key in his car. He pulls a piece of paper from his back pocket, written on it was from his conversation while he was on the phone with Machinima. He reads the written scribbles of the address he noted down and began to type it on his GPS.

Seamus then started to drive to his location. Going pass buildings until he meets his location.

Time passes, and he then ends up in leaving his car behind him, to have his view of the building that stood in front of him. It shows a balcony at the top floor with a table and chair while it has a birdhouse on the other side, he couldn't really see due to the fact it was covered in snow like everything else in this day. He then starts to walk to the door where two glass doors are waiting to be pushed opened. Well this is pretty high horse. While thinking this, he huffs and puffs before he comes through the doors. Surely he's not nervous, is he?

While coming in, he sees an elevator already opened for him and stairs on the right of him going up. He steps in the elevator while he begins to stare at the buttons on the right of him. Without trying to remember the conversation the other morning or grabbing the note in his back pocket, he remembered the floor he needed to go. Floor 5. This building is too high horse to go on the stairs on the first day.

He then continues to press the button, while only a second later the elevator doors end it’s begging to close in front of him and that it started to shake and shook. The elevator music starts to play and it is quite catchy, although later more irritating music.

When the elevator stops and opens the doors, he walks out to his left and walks to first door to his left. The door is also glass with a blank sign on the door, with a doorbell next his left.

He then begins to ring the doorbell and starts to wait for a reaction.

He then hears footsteps closer, as well as a voice coming too. Hearing the words "Dan! Pizza's here-" while opens to door to see Seamus instead. Oh boy isn't he disappointed Seamus thought.

The smaller man stops talking and stares at Seamus. While doing this Seamus stares back. In a matter of seconds they both stare at each other to examine what they’re dealing with right now. The smaller man is wearing a red cap, a black top with a brown cat on it, blue jeans and white trainers.

.....

........

..........?

Why the hell are they not SPEAKING?!

Who the actual hell is this. Wait of course you wouldn’t know who this guy is you never see him before. What a great start. You should of read those messages Ashley keeps sending of facts and links to pictures of them. Yeah that's not creepy to think of exactly that right now.

"Oh hi, sorry I thought you were somebody else..." As the red cap man said, scratching his back. "I don't supposed you're the youtuber, SSoHPKC?" He continues.

Seamus nods.

"Also known as Seamus. I think it’s a lot better to say." he continues from the head gesture.

"Alright! Nice to meet you! I'm Jordan, also known as Kootra and/or Koots if you want." He then takes his hand and points his finger to the man behind him, looking like they were playing darts while the man behind him with a batman shirt is holding darts, staring at Seamus as well. "This is Dan, also known as DanzNewz. We're both youtubers, such as yourself."

Dan waves at Seamus, while throwing a dart at the dartboard. "Jordan, I think you should let him in instead of having a conversation in the hallway were everyone can hear." Dan says, still throwing darts to finish his turn.

"Oh sorry, please come in." Kootra replies.

Seamus begins to walk in the room to see Dan more. He wears brown shorts with white socks and brown shoes. He must be as hard fuck to wear shorts when it’s cold as hell outside.

"I'll be right back." Dan says, as he goes to the room on Seamus' left.

Beginning to look around the room is a TV that sits on top of a TV cabinet with a crack on its left, opposite that is a grey four seated couch which has marks beside it on the red carpet to show a grey couch chair with a dartboard on the wall. Next to the dartboard is a notepad to keep scores with a pen to keep scores, facing him, he sees a long, white window with black frames that are in portrait view. And there are wooden doors, two on the right and one on the left.

This is pretty alright.

"We're still working on the office rooms, we only moved here a couple of weeks ago......" Kootra says as he looks at Seamus.

"We can show you around, but I prefer if everyone got here first, so how about a game of darts just to kill time?" Dan comes back. Holding a packet of Walkers' crisps.

Seamus hesitates at first, but nods a second after.

Time passes and pizza arrives while Kootra comes in first with a solid 10, with the following behind Dan having 8 and Seamus with 5.


	2. A Start of a New Day James (Page 2)  (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' Pov in chapter 1. Yay it's super late I'm so sorry.
> 
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally made this fanfiction in wattpad, and on ao3 there be slower updates here for me so if your on mobile it should be better to get the wattpad app and read it on there. (If you want to of course.) Here's the link: http://www.wattpad.com/38185724-the-office-the-creatures-fanfiction-prologue-1-09

James' Perspective:

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and James is driving his car to the office where Hoardan and Dan are. Until he gets interrupted by traffic and makes James late than he already is.

A certain ringtone reaches James' ears and its his phone. He hesitates to take the phone call since he's driving. As his phone plays the Gay Tony theme, he looks around before he answers. Yep, still cars everywhere, looking squashed up together for two hours straight.

He takes his phone from the car seat beside him and answers it. He already knew who it was without looking into his phone properly because of how late he was. Hoardan.

"James, where are you? You're two hours late, what are you doing?" Hoardan asked.

"I know, I know. I woke up late from recording last night and I'm stuck in traffic." James replies.

A sudden sigh is heard on the other side of the phone.

"Well, try and get here as quick as possible; one of the new members had arrived today just a few hours ago." Hoardan said. "We played darts and had pizza earlier while we waited for you and the other co-workers we'll be meeting soon."

James felt silent. To tell the truth, he didn't want new members to join The Creatures. He didn't really wanted to believe that they needed more members to join but it was expected. It just started out with Hoardan, Dan, Max and him. Ever since Max got fired from all of them but Jordan is the one who brought up the fact he hasn't been participating enough. Him and Dan didn't really understand why Jordan was really upset and broke down crying after Max left but he's a lot better after those months and they see him smiling which they both guess counts now especially when they all got the new offices. So it was just the three of them then. And it isn't really expected that they needed more people to join.

"What's wrong James? Cat got your tongue." Hoardan said. You can hear the smirk on his face from the other line. Hoardan and his god damn cat puns.

"No it's just- Well, do we really need new youtubers to join our group? I know there's tons of space but is it really that necessary?" James stated.

"James, we both know we need more people joining us. Me, you and Dan had discuss this with Machinima about this. They gladly offered to help us and even to offer to pay us more. Besides, we get more than really already get and its going to be more chaotic and fun!"

Yeah, chaotic fits the description.

It was James' turn to sigh into the phone. If it means more money then it's alright. "Fine." James mutters. I guess it'll be more fun with a bunch of other people around. More mini parties I suppose.

"That's the spirit James! Now we'll see you later. Call me if any news comes up." Hoardan says.

With a press of a button on his iPhone, James ends the call. This is going to be a long day.

\---------------------------------------------------

God damn it.

I cannot believe you lost your driver's license. "You must be prepared no matter what even during traffic" my ass. It was practically impossible for any cars to move unless they started to drive over other cars. A police officer walked pass while you were checking for any messages at that very moment to take away your driver's license.

James is now in the office and inside the elevator. The loud *ding* goes off, alarming James to stop bitching and go see Hoardan in the office.

He gets out of the elevator to turn left and goes right inside the office without knocking. Walk to the office as always...

As soon as James storms in the office in a rush, heads were turned to see what happened at the door as expected. Except he rushed into the wrong door.

Sophisticated, well dressed adults looked at James with mixed emotions. Some were confused and some were looking into the depths of hell.

James looks in surprise and stares at the nameplate, stuck on the door. Wrong room. He feels a little embarrassed that actually happened to him. James mutters an apology and runs as fast as he could from the cold stares filled in the room.

The other anonymous workers aren't really fond of The Creatures when they started the group and moved here. They always gave funny looks when he, Dan and Jordan when they get a chance. Well who could really blame them. If it was the other way round, The Creatures wouldn't have that name and have a name really fancy like The Blue Lagoon of something and call them freaks while drinking champagne together for celebration.

He runs to the door next to the cold blooded room with a gigantic slam.

The heads that James expected to react were correct. Hoardan's red cap on his head moved while Dan's short dark brown hair moved the exact time as each other. As well as an someone else did too.

Dan, Hoardan and as James remembers; another youtuber were sat on the couch playing mario party. The table behind them was filled with two pizza boxes and coke cans all empty sprawled on the innocent table.

Dan swallows from the pizza he had in his hand. "Oh James, your here! I thought you'd never make it." He starts to smile.

"Yeah well I had some bad issues while coming here." James replied. He was going to continue from his embarrassed outburst from earlier but he stopped.

"Well, at least your here now." Hoardan replies. "Like I spoke about in the phone, one of the you tubers we're going to work with arrived a few hours ago." All three of them started to stand up from the couch and walk near James was.

James' eyes were locked on the dirty blond headed man. He identified the man from a distance. His hair ended to his shoulders and he was wearing a twitch hoodie. He wore some blue jeans, some red convers and a green t-shirt with a Super Mario Galaxy logo on it.

"Hi, my name is Seamus, also known as SSoHPKC." He starts to form a small smile from his lips. James looks at Seamus. He notices Seamus' arm is floating in front of him and his hand is opened. He wants a handshake.

James is a bit surprised that Seamus is being so nice to him. He glances down and returns the request by bringing his hand to Seamus'.

"I see you like Mario." James states. He needed a conversation starter from this god awful atmosphere spreading even if it is stating the obvious.

"Yeah, Mario's pretty cool..." Seamus replied. It struck James that he hasn't properly introduce himself yet-

"Oh by the way Seamus, this is James. His youtube name is Uberhaxornova. He was also called Paragonnova as well in another channel." Hoardan interrupted. James did a side glance death stare at Hoardan while he just brushed it off. Well fuck you too, Hoardan.

"Yeah, I heard Dan say his name earlier." Seamus answered. Dan just waves, standing there and trying to not be forgotten by the three of them. Sorry Dan. "I also have another channel I used to play guitar hero on as well."

"So uh, not to rush this very beautiful and fast conversation but when do I actually get to do work?" Seamus said. "Not to sound rude or anything like that."

"We have to wait for the others to get here." Hoardan replies.

Hoardan starts to explain what will happen when everyone gets here. While he explains, you notice Seamus glancing at you from time to time. You try not to look like your staring back because that's just weird, but it kind of makes your heart brighten when catch him staring.

Wow, that sounded a lot more mushier when you thought that.

At some point, you hear a cat meowing really close which makes Hoardan stop talking. Motherfucker set his ringtone to a fucking cat meowing.

He reaches for his phone in his back pocket and excuses himself to the kitchen. You wonder who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST SAY THAT I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> I've been busy lately and trying to relax from school but I have work to do for school even though it's the summer holidays. It's terrible I know.
> 
> So this page is kind of eh to me because I may or may of not mixed up the perspective in it. Like I'm pretty sure it'll be like that for all pages and I'll just cry for days. So sorry about that. And the fact I altered all The Creatures in here. LIKE THEY DON'T SOUND LIKE WHAT THEIR LIKE AT ALL. THERE JUST INNOCENT NICE YOUTUBERS AND I MADE THEM SOUND LIKE AN OLD FANFIC MY SISTER AT TWELVE WOULD MAKE.
> 
> If haven't noticed, I made James and soon enough Sly call Jordan "Hoardan" but when their serious about something or whatever they call him Jordan. So yeah I wanted to do that I guess?
> 
> Also from all the years I've watched the creatures I haven't seen James drive (its okay if he doesn't and stuff its not right for me to butt in) so I made James lose his drivers license in this (unless that actually happened then okay).
> 
> Also I didn't mention it in the previous update but I'll mention it here I guess. I forgot to say about how Dex has joined the Creatures. Soooo I'm going to let you guys pick one of the options: 1) Dex goes with Dan, 2) Dex goes with (insert name but not one of the creatures and that includes Max, Steven, Kevin and OC's) and 3) Dex is going to straight and be single. (SORRY)
> 
> So just comment 1, 2 and 3 (if you type 2, put their youtube name in).
> 
> So see you really soon to the next page! <3


	3. (Edwin/ Jordan) A Start of a New Day (Page 3) (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Koot's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed Sly's and Koot's pov in this one. Two povs in one page will happen a lot but they'll be longer so that's good in your part right?

Edwin's Perspective:

"Shit Sly, we're so late!" Aleks practically screams from the top of his lungs. He's running around the apartment for clothes to pack.

"Yeah I know, I'm still trying to find my toothbrush!" Sly shouts from the bathroom. He scurries around to try and find it. He already packed his and Aleks' bathroom utensils in a mini bag that he is currently carrying.

Aleks and Eddie have been best friends ever since highschool. Aleks transferred from Russia and was new to America which Eddie completely understood that which was nice enough for him to become friends with Aleks. They even started a band called Stuck In Your Radio with three guys named John, Devin and CJ. The nobs and homies love their songs. When they finished Highschool, they moved to Puerto Rico together with Eddie's mum. (Or should I say mom whoops.) Some years pass and now they're running around freaking out about being late. What fun.

"Sly, I packed our clothes. I'm going to put them with the other stuff in the car!" Aleks yells. He's probably at the entrance already.

"Okay, I'm just found my toothbrush now. I'm going to call the phone number we got yesterday." Sly yelled back. But Aleks probably couldn't hear him.

Sly starts to run to the entrance. He took his phone and a piece of paper from a small, squared table near the door inside. Sly starts to call the phone number he scribbled down quickly yesterday. He waits a bit until it answers.

"Hello? Who's this?" A man's voice answers the phone.

"Hello this is Eddie, you know Slyfoxhound? There's been a little issue concerning us about coming to Colorado." Eddies says into the phone.

"What happened? Why aren't you in Colorado already?" The man's voice replies.

"Well we just got the message Machinima gave us this morning. That we were supposed to be in Colorado yesterday to meet you today." Eddie replies in a rushed tone. "And that we're really, really sorry about this. Me and Aleks are trying to get the next plane as fast as we can."

"Oh it's okay. A lot of people are late today so we'll meet tomorrow and set up your stuff. So don't rush yourselves like the plague or anything." The man says in a cheery tone. "Make sure your here tomorrow though, okay?"

"Oh we will. Thanks a lot!" Eddie practically exclaims into the phone. He then ends the call with happiness that he's not mad. What was his name again? Oh well he can introduce himself tomorrow. You would guess he's the boss or something of importance.

He begins to let out a exaggerated sigh. Thank fuck he didn't beat the shit out of your ears.

"Well, what did they say?" A voice came from the kitchen. Sly let out a little startled scream. He realised who it was when they said the first words. They begin to come out the kitchen and he turned his head towards them. It was his own mother.

"He said it was okay. He also said to try and be in Colorado by tomorrow." Eddie answered straight away.

She starts to smile and walks up to Eddie. She then pats his head which makes Eddie immediately hug her with all his might.

"Voy a echar de menos, mamá." Eddie speaks fluently. Eddie knows his mother isn't really good at speaking in English. And it's best that he'd start to speak in his native tongue just for her.

"Voy a extrañar demasiado, cariño." She replies back. Eddie can feel her tears on your shoulder and maybe even his own cheeks because he's also crying. Your mum is the best.

Eddie can feel Aleks' presence near the door. He's probably waiting for him to finish. What a good best friend. Eddie looks up to Aleks as he smiles that he just witnessed a beautiful moment. This isn't embarrassing because Aleks is practically family too.

"And you too, Aleks." Eddie's mum begins to go up and hug him too. Eddie sees her whisper something into his ear which makes Aleks go red and wide eyed. Pfft what a sight.

Eddie wants to laugh at the sight but remembers Aleks didn't interrupt them when they cried like born babies so he decides not to. Eddie leaves them alone instead and goes to the car to put the bathroom utensils bag in the back. Puppychef is already in the car seat at the front, which reminds yourself where Puppycop and Puppynurse are.

He then hears little 'pitter patters' across the pavement floor and Eddie immediately turns around at the sight before him. It's Puppycop and Puppynurse.

He bends down and hugs the both of them. Eddie decided to let them stay with his mum so she wouldn't get lonely. He starts to kiss their noses and say "Look after mum, okay?" They both bark and he let's go off both of them. The two dogs begin to run back to the house and follow Aleks with Eddie's mum. Aleks also hugs both of the dogs and walks to the car.

"Remember what I told you, alright Aleks?." Eddie hears his mum say to Aleks at the porch.

"Okay, I won't." Aleks says to Eddie's mum. What are they talking about?

Eddie goes up to both of them and he kisses his mum one last goodbye. Aleks and Eddie both make it to the car and put their seatbelts on. Eddie puts Puppychef on his lap and he glances at Aleks. His cheeks are red.

"Hey Aleks." As soon as Eddie says this, Aleks turns his head towards Eddie from the front window. He was probably staring in thought. "What did my mum whisper to you back there?"

Aleks goes wide eye and goes red again. Damn, how many times has he gone red today? A new record. Eddie begins to giggle staring at Aleks.

"Don't forget to buy the spices you like once we settle in a apartment in Colorado." Aleks lies. From Eddie spending time with Aleks, he can tell when he's lying. And he's doing it right now that weeaboo.

"Damn right you don't forget my spices!" Eddie exclaims. He knows Aleks is lying but he's going to drop it. For now.

Aleks starts to smirk at Eddie yelling and then starts the car. Eddie begins to wave at his mum and she waves back to him. Colorado here we come!

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jordan's Perspective:

Jordan sighs into his phone. Great, even more people are late. It changes plans he suppose. He puts his phone into his pocket as soon as the other person hangs up. He brings his hand near his chin and begins to put his thumb and the side of his index finger to rest underneath his chin. HMMM.

He didn't have a chance to introduce himself on the phone but introductions will come in tomorrow for the rest of the youtubers. It's pretty late now...

Well that means Seamus gets a exclusive tour today. Just for him.

...

Nice.

Jordan walks out of the kitchen to see James, Dan and Seamus are all talking to each other. Dan stops talking as he notices Jordan finish talking on the phone. They all turn to see Jordan come out of the kitchen as soon as Dan turns towards him.

"So who was it?" Dan says to Jordan while he is still walking up to everyone.

Jordan begins to open his mouth. "Two of the guys can't make it today so we're going to meet them tomorrow. Aren't there supposed to be more people in today?" He turns to Dan. "What happened to them now?"

"I did text them this morning. I guess they didn't get it or something's up. James you know one of them right?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, I do. One of them's Nick. I should Skype him shouldn't I?" James replies.

"That would be helpful, thanks." Jordan tells James. Yes.

James walks away to his office. Let's hope Nick knows one or even better, the other two members.

"Well Seamus, are you ready for a exclusive tour of The Creatures office with Jordan Mathewson and Daniel Gidlow?" Both Dan and Jordan look at Seamus, smiling.

Seamus smiles back and nods. "Great, we'll start with the kitchen!" Jordan exclaims. He begins to flail his arms in the air and run towards the destination. Dan and Seamus follow behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After Jordan and Dan showed Seamus the kitchen, break room (where they were in.),the small closet and the conference room, they all make their way to the hallway where the offices are.

"On the right of us, this is my office. If you have a problem, please come and talk to me." Jordan tells Seamus as he gives an exclusive wink to him. Seamus rolls his eyes and Dan gives Jordan a cold stare of 'I am so done with you Jordan'.

"Or you can come inside my office and escape from him." Dan says smugly.

Jordan pouts and starts to ignore all the negative answers and begins to continue. (Just imagine Koots with spoons on his eyes and ignoring the haters okay.)

"On the left side, there are two empty spare offices. Like I said earlier in the conference room, we designated places so you and the other youtubers will have to talk who gets what." Jordan says to Seamus.

"So if I get the poopy room, can I swap with someone?" Seamus says.

"Well depends who wants the poopy room, doesn't it?" Jordan replies.

"So can I have your office then?" Seamus says.

"Wh- No." Jordan says astonished. "This is exclusive to me." What's his problem.

Dan starts snickering and Jordan tries to show another office. "This is Dan's office. It's very messy and filled with brown." Jordan says.

"Said the person who has a Christmas tree in their office. Still." Dan explains. Dan no stop.

Seamus smirks and Jordan still tries to ignore Dan's mean comments.

"Next to Dan are two more rooms; the green screen room and the prop room." Jordan explains, pointing each of them.

"Why is there a bear corner?" Seamus questions.

"We don't have any room for them so their staying there." Dan answers.

"Don't let it bother you too much, Seamus."

"Opposite that are two more empty offices." Jordan says as he shows Seamus. He begins to walk to another hallway upwards to a door to the right. "And this is Ja-"

"And this is my office." James interrupts Jordan and walks outside it.

Jordan stares, coldly. "If you haven't noticed, this is James' office. We put him here because he's really loud during his recording for his channel." Jordan explains. Out of the corner Jordan's eye, Seamus wiggles his eyebrows to James which makes James smirk and laugh. God damn it James I put you in the loneliest, farthest away office out of all of them and you still get flirted with.

I am so done with you James.

"ANYWAY." Jordan yells, trying to interrupt their so called 'friendly motions' towards each other. "Did you call Sp00nerism?"

"Oh, yeah I did. He was Skype calling with another youtuber who is going to join us. They had their phones off apparently but they know now." James says to Jordan.

"Okay, so this is the stream room." Jordan states.

"We're just using any desk right now since we're waiting to see where everyone should sit during Tree Topia and stuff." James said.

"Treeboot...." Dan whispers.

"The one with the three monitors is mine. But when streaming you should use it so you can see the chat from the monitor hanging on the wall." Jordan explains in more detail.

"We also have Creature Talk in here as well. Every Saturday." Dan adds on. (Please message me their streaming schedule I forgot what it is whoops.)

"Oh that's right! We have a streaming schedule. I need to sort out who streams in which days." Jordan says excitedly. Yes here's my chance to spend more time with-

"I think I want to stream with James." Seamus interrupts Jordan's thinking.

"Yeah, I want to stream with Seamus as well." James agrees. They both look at each other and start to smile.

......

Oh no.

"Well, I think we should wait until everyone gets here to sort it out." Jordan replies. There is no way in heck am I going to let those two be together. James is a flipping sex magnet for goodness sakes.

"We all start moving our things in tomorrow so I'll text the other creatures to bring their stuff tomorrow. You should bring your stuff as well tomorrow, Seamus." Jordan says to mostly Seamus.

"Yeah, I'll help you if you want." James says to Seamus which makes him smile. "Thanks James." God damn it James. Jordan gives James a glare.

"OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME?! IT'S HALF PAST FIVE, WE SHOULD GO HOME EARLY.WE ALL GOT A BIG DAY TOMORROW. RIGHT GUYS?." Dan yells, trying to burn off the tension Jordan is starting to share.

Yeah we have a big day tomorrow.

Very big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I made Koots a dick and controlling to Seamus omg I'm so sorry I can't write shit.
> 
> I did't want to do a time skip were Jordan shows the break room and stuff but it'll just be a chunk of Jordan going yup that's the thing where it should be Seamus' pov going ohh la laaa but we'll get a better one later of someone's.
> 
> Also I don't speak Spanish I just googled translated stuff to Spanish.
> 
> Eddie say "I'm going to miss you, mum." And Eddie's mum says "I'm going to miss you too." in Spanish. Which probably came out really posh haha.
> 
> Well see on the next page!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy what is this what am I doing.
> 
> Well guys looks like my first ever fanfiction which I will take seriously that I will type up is The Creatures.  
> This fanfiction will have terrible written stories and smut created by me. This will be about the creatures meeting each other by meeting and working together for the first time and then things will start getting confusing.
> 
> Very confusing.  
> The pairings in this will be:  
> Jeamus, Immortalfox, Zeroyalvikingism, Kootramexican (Undecisive), SCMAnex (Undecisive, I know their not part of the creatures but they'll come in and out to help out or something idk) and some unrequited love. *Coughs into the sun*
> 
> The Characters who will be in this are:  
> Aleks, Eddie, James, Seamus, Kootra, Danz, Ze, Sp00n, Beck (Because shes just so awesome omg i wish she had a youtube channel), Kevin, Steven (undicisive), Sorry no OC's (not a big fan of them... no offence...)
> 
> This will be in different perspectives, however not in first person even though its easier that way but I'm not going to do that. I will try to update this every one week but I'm kinda busy with school so...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> There will terrible written smut as well in different times so yeah...I'm not even going to lie I'm terrible at Literacy, (I'm in set four out of six for English) I will ask my older sister to check grammar for me in CERTAIN sentences but obviously not (and definitely not) the smutty bits. (EDIT: That idea got abandoned like holy shit that was a bad idea.) 
> 
>  
> 
> There will be author notes at the end of a chapter in bold and italics,so just skip those as you please. (They won't be as long as this as well haha) This is super slow and super cliche but I guess this will be kinda fun? Comment on what you think and if you like it, favourite? Maybe? If you want?
> 
> Well then, lets get started already.


End file.
